Patterns of alcohol use in three small rural communities will be studied in terms of sociocultural and personality factors which influence drinking behavior. Social forces which play a part in the development of a drinking behavior repertoire will be investigated through inter-community and intra-community analyses of Social Integration in terms of family organization, socioeconomic squalor, socioeconomic contrast, population composition, status discrepancy, available opportunities, normative consensus and social controls. At the personality level, Freedom of Movement and Internal vs External Control will be examined as socially learned personal traits and beliefs which bear on the purpose, quality, and outcome of drinking. Hypotheses deriving from theoretical relationships developed at the two levels of analysis, sociocultural and personal, will then be tested through self-report and observational data on Quantity and Frequency of Drinking, Motivations for Drinking, and Social Complications Resulting from Drinking. The central hypothesis predicts that as community integration breaks down and as individual beliefs in personal adequacy and internal control diminish, drinking becomes more problem-oriented as a means for coping with frustration and the failure to meet important needs.